loneliness
by ellylee88
Summary: After her parents died 6 years ago and seeing how all her friends have somebody special to them Sakura starts to feel lonely. whos going to help her come out of her shell?
1. long day

**Hey everyone. This is my second fanfic so please go easy on me. And don't forget to read my other one. Enjoy!**

'Sigh' "Today's been a long day." muttered Sakura to herself as she got up to clean the dishes from what was of her dinner.

**Flashback**

Today she had training with Tsunade in the morning until noon. Then she went to Ichiraku to have lunch and found Naruto and Hinata on a date so she decided not to interrupt so she went somewhere else. After lunch, Kakashi and her sparred for about a good two hours until she collapsed from exhaustion. Then, she went home and took a shower. As she finished changing into fresh clothes the doorbell rang so she went to go and answer. It was Ino, Hinata (who came back from her date with Naruto), and TenTen asking if she wanted to hang out. That didn't go to well since Ino's been complaining about Chouji (her boyfriend) and Shikamaru going on a mission without her and TenTen complaining about how Lee's away on a mission too, and leaving her with her other teammate Neji.

It was about dinner time by the time Sakura got to her apartment. She had moved into her apartment when her parents died 6 years ago. Now being 19 and living by herself she found herself feeling lonely.

**End of flashback**

As she was finishing on washing the dishes the doorbell rang. She stopped what she was doing and went to go answer the door. In front of the door was….

**ok i know the chaoter was short but i dont like to chooses my pairings. but as soon as somebody picks a pairing ill update and make my sotries longer and better. **

**Ok cliffhanger. Im not good at picking pairings so I let my readers choose. **

**Should it be:**

**NejiSaku**

**NaruSaku**

**ShinoSaku**

**KibaSaku**

**ShikaSaku**

**Or**

**LeeSaku**

**And also who should be at the door. **

**I don't care what character you choose. **

**Give me your opinion and please review.**


	2. sasukes back

**OK second chapter up. This chapter is dedicated to**

_**vampirelove15, Lullaby18, silent Shadow, Jugoo123, and **__**Akari-Akahana**__** my first 5 reviewers. OK I made up the pairings and you will have to read and find out. **_

**forgot to do this on the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. if I did Sasuke would be dead so would Orochimaru and Sakura would either be paired up with Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, or Naruto. **

**Figured out the pairings so read and review. Enjoy!**

recap:

_As she was finishing on washing the dishes the doorbell rang. She stopped what she was doing and went to go answer the door. In front of the door was..._

_End of recap._

In front of the door was Naruto Uzumaki.

"**Hey Sakura-Chan**!" yelled Naruto

"Hi Naruto. Do you need something?" Sakura asked while checking her ear for any damage.

"Guess what I heard today from baa-chan!!!!!!" replied Naruto jumping up and down from the excitement

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura wearily. All she wanted to do was go to her nice soft bed and sleep.

"Aw thats no fun Sakura-chan, your supposed to guess."

"You will tell me now or you're going to be in serious pain tomorrow." Sakura replied losing her patience

"Uh, ok." Naruto said backing away slowly from fear.

" I heard that Sasuke-teme came back today, and on his own free will." Said Naruto quickly. Trying to find any means of escape to get away from the angry kunoichi.

As soon as Sakura heard Sasuke's name she froze and her eyes widen. '_He came back? Why now? Whats his purpose? Own free will? Why?'_

"Are you sure Naruto? Where is he now? Is he hurt? What's going to happen to him?" Questions just kept coming out of her mouth and she was expecting answers.

" Um, yes I'm sure, he's with baa-chan, I don't know whats going to happen to him, and any more questions?" replied Naruto while looking at Sakura with worried eyes.

"Do you want to go visit him now?" asked Naruto.

"..." Sakura said nothing.

When Sakura didn't reply, he got worried. He couldn't see her face because her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly

" I'll go change and we'll meet him." Sakura whispered so low that Naruto had to lean in to hear what she said.

"Ok, I'll wait here."

As Sakura retreated to her room, she thought about Sasuke and why he would come now. After he broke her heart and left her in a bench that night seven years ago after she confessed her love to him.

Sakura had changed into her jounin outfit.(yes she's a jounin, i forgot to mention all the little details so I'm doing that now) Which has black leggings with a red skirt that goes up to the end of her thigh and slits open on the sides alittle. A red sleeveless shirt with the Haruno clan symbol on the back. And her jounin vest. She also had her pouch filled with shurikens, and kunais, she tied it around her right leg below the skirt. Her medical pouch was around her waist filled with medicine and herbs used for missions.

She made her way downstairs and found Naruto sitting on her kitchen chair just staring off into space.

"Naruto, I'm ready lets go."

" O-ok, let's go." Naruto stuttered a little taken aback from Sakura's voice which scared him because he didn't feel her coming.

**End of Chapter two.**

**Yes it was Naruto at the door. i still haven't mentioned who Sakura's going to be paired up with but he will show up in the third or fourth chapter. Thanks for reading and review. **


	3. come in with the rain

**Yay got to chapter 3. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song.**

**Recap: **

_"Naruto, I'm ready let's go." _

"_O-Ok, let's go." Naruto stuttered a little taken aback from Sakura's voice which scared him because he didn't feel her coming._

**End of recap. **

As Naruto and Sakura made their way to the Hokage tower, there was an uncomfortable silence. As usual, Naruto's the first to break the silence.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, are you sure you're okay?"

Sakura knew what he meant by _'are you ok_.' He meant, are you ready to see him?

"Yeah, I'm fine, Thanks for asking." replied Sakura as she put on a forced smile.

They made it to the Hokage's tower within 5 minutes. Naruto and Sakura were in front of a big mahogany colored door. As Naruto brought up his hand to knock, the door swung open before he could do so. In front of them was…

"Kakashi-sensei? "Said Sakura being the first one to recover from the shock.

"Oh, hi Naruto, Sakura. I have to go so see you tomorrow for training."

With that said he left with a_ 'poof'_ and disappeared. Naruto and Sakura both had confused looks on their faces as their sensei left.

'_What just happened?' _they wondered together. As they were thinking and letting their mind wondered, they completely forgot they were in Tsunade's office until somebody brought back their attention.

"AHEM" said Tsunade.

Naruto being the first to snap back into reality just smiled and apologized.

"Ah ha, sorry baa-chan. Just spaced out for a moment, isn't that right Sakura-chan?"

"Huh, yeah what Naruto said." answered Sakura as she too snapped back into reality.

Sakura then realized that she was standing in front of the Hokage looked around her surroundings. As she looked around she saw somebody in the far left corner of the room. She strained her eyes to see more clearly and as she did, she gasped quietly so nobody really heard her. There in the far left corner was Sasuke Uchiha. He was sitting in a chair with his head down. Of course he didn't see Sakura because his head was down but he did hear her gasp. As he looked in her direction, he saw her turning around quickly. As Sakura quickly turned around because she noticed Sasuke looking at her, she thought about if she still loved him or not.

"**Of course you don't love him. He left you on a bench all those years ago, and only said thank you. What's that suppose to mean anyways?" answered Inner Sakura hotly. **

"_Yeah, your right, but I bet he thinks I'm still in love with him. What am I going to do."_

"**Well you could just flat out tell him you hate his guts and kick his ass and send him flying to Suna?" replied Inner Sakura. **

"_What! Well that would probably make me feel better." Sakura replied back. _

"**Yeah, and it will make me feel better too." **

"_Wel….."_

Sakura was broken out of her thoughts by Tsunade and Naruto trying to get her attention.

"Sakura! Are you even listening to what I am saying?" Asked a pissed Tsunade.

"Gomen shishou. I was just thinking about something. What were you saying?" asked a sorry Sakura.

"I was saying that since Uchiha over there came back, he will be under probation for 2 years, and then he will be under house arrest for 3 months. There will be at least 2 Anbu guarding him everyday and he will be doing community service for the next 2 years. He will also wear a ankle bracelet that brings his chakra down to the amount where he wont be able to destroy the village. Understand?" Tsunade asked to both Naruto and Sakura and to Sasuke in the far left corner.

"Hai." replied both Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

"Hn." said Sasuke.

They all turned toward the door after Tsunade put the ankle bracelet on him.

As all three of them were walking out of the tower, they saw their sensei waiting for them outside.

"Sensei, what are you doing out here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I came here to see you three. Isn't a sensei aloud to do that?" replied Kakashi.

"Well you're not the type of sensei to do that and where's your book? You always have that perverted book with you."

"Well anyways, lets get going."

"Go where?" asked Naruto.

"Where else, to the training grounds.

When they got to the training grounds, they picked a partner to spar with. Sakura chose Kakashi and Naruto chose Sasuke.

"Begin." yelled Kakashi.

"I'm going to beat you teme!!!!"

"In your dreams dobe. You can never beat me."

"Oh yeah!!! We'll see about that."

And the fight started for Sasuke and Naruto. In the end Sasuke beat Naruto and Naruto is still pouting. Since they finished training, they were sitting under a tree watching Sakura spar with Kakashi. It looked like Sakura was winning.

"Is that all you got Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked while charging at him in full speed and delivering a punch to his stomach.

Kakashi had dodged the punch and was about to kick her when he noticed that Sakura was nowhere to be found.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't even find Sakura. It's like she just disappeared.

Kakashi looked left, to his right, above, behind, and was about to jump away from where he was standing because he knew she was underground when al of a sudden he felt a tug on his feet and went underground with only his head sticking out.

Sakura had come out from hiding and was proud of her handy work.

Sasuke was looking at Sakura with wide eyes and Naruto was just smirking knowing that Sasuke would be in for a good surprise.

By the time Sasuke regained his posture; Sakura had already pulled Kakashi out of the ground and was dusting himself off.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're getting old if I beat you." Sakura said with a grin on her face.

"SAKURA-CHAN, THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!" Naruto screamed while hugging Sakura.

"Sasuke wasn't she awesome?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"HN, I've seen better. Is that all you've got? "Sasuke asked coldly.

Before they knew it, Sakura started running out of the training grounds, tears leaking out of her eyes.

'_How could he say that?'_

"**CHA!!! How dare he. We could kick his ass any day. We'll show him" Inner Sakura yelled. **

"_Your right we've got to show him that we could kick his ass. Next time we train, we'll show him who's weak." _

As Sakura stopped running she found herself in a deeper part of the forest. The all of a sudden it started to rain. This matched her mood and she felt like singing her heart out.

_I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't want to go there anymore and I  
know all the steps up to your door  
But I don't want to go there anymore  
Talk to the wind, talk to the sky  
Talk to the man with the reasons why  
And let me know what you find _

I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain

I could stand up and sing you a song  
But I don't want to have to go that far and I  
I've got you down, I know you by heart  
And you don't even know where I start  
Talk to yourself, talk to the tears 

_Talk to the man who put you here  
Don't wait for the sky to clear_

_I've watched you so long  
screamed your name  
I don't know what else  
I can say _

But I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
for all these games  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain

I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't want to go there  
anymore.. 

As she finished the song, the rain started to slow down, but unknown to her somebody was there listening to her sing.

"You have a beautiful voice Sakura."

Sakura gasped and turned around to meet the face of the person.

The person is…

"Kiba!"

**Ok that was chapter 3. A long to chapter for me I guess. 5 pages. So did you enjoy it? Yeah I kind of made Sakura really pathetic there but its all for the story. Don't worry, she's stronger later on. And yes it is Kiba. There were at least 4 people who thought Kiba should be paired up with Sakura. So don't forget to review and the next chapter will be out shortly. **


	4. Kiss?

**Hi everyone. Sorry if I didn't update for a while. I wont be able to update often anymore due to school, homework, projects, HJHS and there making a stupid rule that we have to help out the homework club. so ill try to update as much as I can soon. might take me a while. **

**I would also like to thank all the people who reviewed!!!!! Thank You soooo much. **

**Now onto the story.**

_**Recap:**_

_**As she finished the song, the rain started to slow down, but unknown to her somebody was there listening to her sing.**_

"_**You have a beautiful voice Sakura."**_

_**Sakura gasped and turned around to meet the face of the person.**_

_**The person is…**_

"_**Kiba!"**_

_**End of recap**_

"What are you doing here out in the rain? Kiba asked.

I j-just… I have to go." Sakura stuttered clearly embarrassed being caught out there.

As she made her way to run, Kiba grabbed her wrist and held her back. While he was still holding onto her wrist, both of their thoughts were running wild.

"**OMG!!! He's holding our hand!!!!"** Squealed Inner Sakura.

"…" was all the real Sakura could say.

"**Yeah, Now's the time to take her. You know you want to." Yelled Inner Kiba**.

"Shut up... Wait who are you?" the real Kiba asked.

"**Tch…I'm your Inner, Duh. Anyways, as I was saying, you have been crushing on her for months now, so ta-…" **Inner Kiba kept on ranting so the real Kiba blocked him out.

"Tch… Didn't know I had an annoying Inner." Thought the Inuzuka boy.

As the real Sakura and Kiba snapped out of their thoughts, they realized how close their faces were. Their lips were mere centimeters apart. As their faces were getting closer and closer and getting ready for the kiss, they heard a really loud and obnoxious voice coming their way.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" (Guess you all know who that is XD)

Kiba and Sakura gasped as they realized how close they were and what they were about to do, so they quickly broke apart. As they separated quickly, Naruto came into view.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok? You know that the teme didn't mean to say that, right." asked Naruto worriedly.

"Uh… Sure Naruto. I'm fine." replied Sakura

"Oh… Ok… so what are you doing here with dog-boy Sakura-chan?"

"Oh… well… K-Kiba here f-found me when I-I was t-t-thinking." Sakura stuttered all to quickly, while trying to hold down her blush.

"Really? Well that's cool. Thanks Kiba." said Naruto.

"You're welcome Naruto." Kiba said but turned around and found himself completely being ignored by the blond hair Jounin which made him get mad.

. (Yeah, I think I forgot to mention what everybody's ranks were so I'll do that when the chapters done.)

As Naruto turned his attention back to Sakura he looked at her with worry.

"Are you sure you're ok Sakura-chan? You look really red. Do you have a fever?" Asked Naruto worrying for his friend.

"I'm fine Naruto." replied Sakura after calming down a little.

After that comment, she quickly looked down at her clothes and realized that they were wet from the rain. As she made a move to leave and go to her house to take a nice hot bath, somebody called out to her. Realizing it was Kiba she looked back.

"Sakura!" Kiba called.

"Uh… Yes Kiba?" Sakura answered back quietly.

"I'll take you home." he said while a blush was quickly forming on his cheek.

"T-Thank you Kiba, but I'm sure I can go home by myself." Sakura answered while a blush was forming on her cheek too.

"Sakura-chan, maybe you should let dog-boy take you home. Since I can't because I have to go back to Kakashi-sensei and the teme." Said Naruto, absolutely oblivious to what was going on.

"U-Uh… O-Ok, Thank Y-you Kiba." stuttered Sakura nervously.

"No problem, Sakura. Anytime."

"**Cha! We got a hot guy to walk us home." Inner Sakura screeched. **

"Yeah… HUH!!!! WHAT!!!! I don't think he's hot." denied Sakura.

"**Psh, right. You know you think he's so god damn sexy!" Inner Sakura shot back**

"No I don't. He's just a friend and that's all." Sakura said.

"**Whatever, you're in denial. I'm your Inner so I should know." **

"Yeah, right." Sakura answered.

"**Just wait and see. You'll see what I can do and you'll thank me then." said Inner Sakura as she laughed evilly. **

**Ok done with this chapter. Yes I know this was short but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry and here are the ranks. **

**Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi- jounin**

**Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji-jounin**

**Shino-Anbu**

**Hinata and Kiba- jounin**

**TenTen, Rock Lee- Jounin**

**Neji-Anbu**

**Kurenai and Gai are jounin **

**and there all 19 I think that's what I wrote or didn't write. Yeah just looked back and there all 19 except for Team Gai-there all 20**

Thank you and dont forget to review!!!


	5. accidents happen

**Hello everyone!! Lol, yea, well sorry for the long wait, I only get 2 hours on the computer now so not much time but I got my Microsoft to start working. Yay! I'll try to update as much as I can, but I have a lot of studying to do and May is my busiest month yet so I won't be able to update until next month or the month after that. I'll try to get in another chapter next week. I would also like to thank the people who have reviewed!! Thank you so much!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters! **

**Recap:**

"**Cha! We got a hot guy to walk us home." Inner Sakura screeched.**

"Yeah… HUH!! WHAT!! I don't think he's hot." denied Sakura.

"**Psh, right. You know you think he's so god damn sexy!" Inner Sakura shot back**

"No I don't. He's just a friend and that's all." Sakura said.

"**Whatever, you're in denial. I'm your Inner so I should know."**

"Yeah, right." Sakura answered.

"**Just wait and see. You'll see what I can do and you'll thank me then." said Inner Sakura as she laughed evilly.**

**End of recap**

**Now one with the story!**

**Chapter 5**

The walk to Sakura's apartment was a quiet and peaceful one. It didn't take long to reach Sakura's apartment. As she pulled out her key from her pocket, all of a sudden there was a loud 'Poof!' It was one of Tsunade's personal helper/assistant.

'Oh it's…… Crap I forgot his name. Tsunade keeps on replacing so many people a day that I can't remember all their names. Oh, well.'

"Uh hi?" Sakura said.

"Good evening Sakura-san Kiba-san, Tsunade wishes for both of your presence right now." Said the shinobi whose name was forgotten.

"Ok, thank you for the information, we'll be there soon." Kiba answered.

As the shinobi whose name was forgotten left, Kiba turned back to Sakura.

"We should get going as soon as possible after you get changed.""I wonder what Tsunade shishou wants?"



While Sakura was opening her door to her apartment, she was also thinking of what her sensei wanted from the both of them.

'I hope it's nothing bad. Maybe it's a mission; we hadn't had one in a while. If it's a mission with Kiba, I wouldn't mind, she thought, as long as nothing bad happens.'

By the time she reached her room, she had remembered that she had left Kiba all by himself downstairs. She had completely forgotten about him! (lol)

'Shoot, I totally forgot that Kiba was here.'

So she went back downstairs and saw Kiba just standing there in the middle of the room deep in thought.

'I wonder what he's thinking.'

(Why don't we take a look, shall we?)

'I wonder why Tsunade-sama summoned us. Did I do something? OMG!! Maybe I did and she's going to make Sakura torture me or something as my punishment!! NOOOOO!! What do I do? She might beat me with a club or punch me so hard that I'll go flying to Suna!!OH no what do I do?! Or maybe she'll just make Sakura watch while Tsunade-sama herself tortures me!! I don't know what's worse!!' (Wow! Imagination running wild!!)

As Sakura was watching Kiba, she noticed that he seemed terrified and frightened for a second.

'I wonder why he looked so afraid.'

"Uh……Kiba? You ok? You looked afraid there for a minute. Something wrong? What were you thinking?"

Kiba jumped as he heard his name being called.

"Uhhh, n-nothing, just get changed so we can go see hokage-sama." Replied a very frightened Kiba.

"Ok, whatever you say."

So Sakura did as she was told to and went upstairs to change. She got changed within 10 mins and came back down all dried and decent looking. While she was changing, Kiba was having a fight with his inner.

'I hope I didn't do anything wrong.'

'**Maybe it was Sakura who did something wrong and your just there to escort her to the tower?' suggested his inner. **

'Ugh, it's you again, but yea maybe, or it could be another mission. I haven't been on a mission for a while. Maybe I was overreacting.'

'**Hey!! What do u mean it's me again?! And yes, you were overreacting.' Inner Kiba shot back. **

"KIBA!!"

"Uh? What? What happened? Are we being attacked?!"



"No, we're not being attacked. I was calling your name for 5 mins, what were you thinking? Never mind, we have to go."

"Uh Ok, right let's go."

They headed out to the door and stared running their way to the hokage tower. They arrived within 5 mins and were standing in front of a desk, waiting to go in.

"Tsunade will see you now." Said Shizune.

"Thank you" replied Sakura.

Now they were standing in front of the big mahogany door.

'Knock, Knock.'

"Come in!"

As they walked in they saw that the room a mess. There were papers all over the floor and sake bottles too, all strewn around the ground. It looked like Ton Ton had ransacked the room, or something big happened.

"What happened here!!" Sakura asked.

There was Tsunade sitting on her chair, sipping something that looked like tea.

"Well, I got into a fight with shizune, so she took away all my sake and I have to drink tea and do all the paper work for me to get my sake back."

"I see…" replied the two shinobis. They both sweat dropped.

"anyways, I called you both in here to discuss something important."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'm to young to die!! I sorry for whatever I did!! I'm sorry I didn't do the last mission well! And that I accidently peaked while you were in the bath and blamed it on Jiraya-sama!! Don't' hurt me!!" This was all said by Kiba, who had overreacted and misunderstood the situation.

"You did WHAT!!" bellowed Tsunade. "I almost killed Jiraya for that!! For something he didn't actually do!!" a vein popped on her forehead.

"Oops. Hehe did I say that out loud? Uh oh!"

Kiba turned his head and looked at an extremely pissed Tsunade and an annoyed and somewhat pissed Sakura.

"Well you know accidents happen."

**Well that's all I have for today. Thank you for reading and please review! **


End file.
